supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Destruction (The Great Return)
Destruction is the sixth Primordial Being and the Answer to "How Everything ends" as well as the creator of the Prime Demons and of Tathamet, his Shard. Biography Destruction came to existence shortly after Chaos, maybe due to God wanted to create, maybe due to nothing can stay forever in The Empty or both, and helped, with his siblings, in the birth of Nature, God encouraged him to create the Prime Demons . Destruction sees Erebus corrupt the Primordial Beasts, with Time, he encouraged God to create other things . Erebus loses the war and is trapped by God in the Mark of Cain, Chaos sees that and protect Eve to keep a piece of his brother, Destruction don't do anything but protect Archangels . Chaos creates a coffin for Death when the latter is binded by Nature, after he quits the physical universe to go on his own realm to sleep, Destruction sees that and stay on Earth . To spy Nature, he conceal his true nature and join him as Rack Ham, a human who gain immortality . Personnality Destruction is both clever and wrathful, he's stated by many characters to be the most impatient of the Primordials, he, however, loves his brothers, he don't likes his children because their creation itself greatly injured him, he, however, accept to make sacrifices for his brothers, for example, he said to God that he should create beings of light even if he knew that such creation will hurt him. He cares about the three other Horsemen (At the first, there wasn't Pestilence, the three original Horsemen are, in order, Famine, War and Conquest), he likes the fact Erebus didn't really create Eve, he just took the blood of God's beasts and like Eve for that, he really love the Archangels, view them as his own children and pratically raised them, he also give willingly the throne of Hell to Lucifer after his rebellion . As Rack Ham, he is arrogant, tries to be the calmest possible and tries to show the same "hate" for his brothers as Dean show it . However, he failed to be calm and hateful as the way the Winchesters learned he was God's brother because he was pissed off at them always asking and insulting his brother. During the last season, Destruction shows a lot of remorses for destroying everything but he tries to do his job even trying to explain to Dean that he just does what he was supposed to since the beginning. Powers and Abilities * Highest-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Destruction can do anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangels-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Destruction is stronger than anything other of his brothers . ** Super Speed : Destruction can move faster than anything else except his brothers . ** Super Stamina : Destruction don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : As long as destruction exists, Destruction is immortal *** Immunity : Destruction is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, he is immune to the Colt and to the Archangel Blades, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything, in fact, the only thing he don't know are their brothers's thoughts . ** Precognition : Destruction can see at will the future, however, his visions are not always clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than his brothers . ** Destruction Manipulation : He can manipulate, shape and generate at will the Destruction . *** Destruction Empowerment ''': His powers are renforced by his concept . ** ''Creation/Corruption/Destruction'' : He can create, corrupt and destroy anything, he even destroy faster than any of his brothers . * ''Hand-to-Hand Mastery'' : Destruction is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Equipment Prime Demons Tablet : He bears the tablet who can make stronger the Prime Demons . Weaknesses Beings * ''His brothers'' : Destruction can only be heavily hurted by his brothers, he can be killed by two of his brothers. * ''Nature'' : Nature can moderatly hurt him . * ''Primordial Beasts-Level Entities'' : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can slightly hurt him . * ''Archangels-Level Entities'' : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can very slightly hurt him . Weapons * ''His 'Brothers' Primordial Weapons'' : The first weapons can, for a time, kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can slightly hurt a Primordial Being . Other * Seals made by his brothers : Destruction can be trapped by the seals made by their brothers . * Less of Concept : Destruction can be hurted if his concept is almost nonexistant . * Creation : Destruction feels pain if too much creation is present, for example, he feels pain when he create the Prime Demons, he is, however, much resistant than his brothers to this pain because he support this pain for eons . Trivia Destruction's human name is Rack Ham, Rackham is a famous pirate in Tintin more known as Rackham the Red, the red being the associated color of Destruction . Gallery Destruction (Andy Apollo).jpg|Destruction's human form Destruction-0.png|Destruction's Spiritual Form Category:Higher Beings Category:The Great Return Category:Fanon Characters Category:Alive Category:Strongest of Species Category:Males Category:Primordial Beings